Emilia of the Rebelion
by MysticalMagery
Summary: Emily is at a crossroad. If she becomes Zero, she will have to fight and/or kill him. But if she doesn't, the world may never change. What's a girl to do? SuzakuxOC Suzaku/OC SuzakuOC
1. R1: Stage 01

My name is Emilia Lamperouge, or just Emily for short.

I'm 17 years old with dark dirty brown hair and wide maroon eyes.

I'm a full blood Britannian and go to Ashford academy.

I live there actually, with my little sister Nunnally, who is paralyzed from the waist down and blind.

But that's not the point of this story.

The point of the story is that my life sucks.

A lot.

See, I live in Japan. Well its 'Area 11' now.

And I'm sure you're like, yeah so what?

Well I'm going to tell you a secret, as stupid as this sounds my REAL name is Emilia vi Britannia, and I'm the 11th Holy Princess of the Britannian Empire.

Now you guys must be like 'Wtf? I'm confused...'.

Well I'll explain, my lovely father, note the sarcasm. The King of the Britanian empire sent me and my crippled sister to Japan, well when it was Japan, as political tools. Then he invaded Japan using some weird Gundum look a like robots.

All this was after my mother was shot and killed.

Which is how Nunnally was paralyzed, she was shot in the legs and went blind from trauma.

But even after that my lovely father decided to destroy Japan.

Isn't he the best?

But that's not important, well it is but at the same time it isn't.

The main story is about a unsually loyal Japanese boy, a bored girl with only her little sister in mind, and a psycho witch with a death wish.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:WT-Fuck<p>

"Ok Rivalz, here we go." The dark haired girl said as the two stood in front of some fancy looking doors.

Once again she and her best friend Rivalz skipped class to do some illegal gambling.

"Alright." Rivalz grinned.

Yes, her best friend's a guy.

Unfortunately, Emily is cursed to forever be naturally awkward. That meant that she didn't get along with most girls and boys don't seem to, romanticly, like her.

The only reason she was even remotely popular was because of her only close girlfriend, Milly, who happens to be the student council president, forced her into joining her ranks.

Despite that, and the many scuffles they get into, Milly is very important to the Emily.

When she and Nunnally were on the run, her family saved them. She loved her and her family very much.

But that's getting off topic.

"Lets do this." The girl grinned as the doors in front of her were pushed open.

In side of the room was a really rich looking man, that was most likely a huge prick, and a nervous looking old man.

"Ah, the stand in has arrived." the servant watching over the game said.

Emily smiled and waved.

"Hello."

The old man stood in relief.

"Thank god you are here." he said.

The dark haired girl nodded, she had played stand in for this old guy before. Sometimes she wonder why he even bothers, he sucks at chess.

Not that she had any _real_ clue about the game, herself.

"Your stand in is some high school girl?" the man said with a chuckle.

She frowned at him.

He was being such an ass.

She may not know anything about chess, but that didn't mean she wasn't good at it.

"Aw, my opponent is a Nobleman." Emily said, but what she wish she could have said was 'FUCK YOU!'

The man smirked.

"How cute." he said.

Her eyebrow arched.

"What?" she questioned, wondering if he trying to hit on her or something.

He continued to smirk.

"I find it cute how a student like you has so much free time." he leaned forward onto his hands. "What's your name?"

She rolled her maroon eyes.

He wasn't taking her seriously.

Asshole.

"Emilia Lamperouge." she answered, wishing that he would just start the damn game.

"Dear God, I don't think you can win this one Em." Rivalz said examining the board.

Her wide orbs looked at it and a smirk graced her slightly tanned face.

"Rivalz, how much time do we have till our next class?" she suddenly asked.

The boy frowned.

"Um...well if we speed, twenty minutes." he said.

She nodded.

"Perfect~ I'll be done in nine." She took her seat and stared at the board.

The noble man laughed loudly and she rolled her eyes as the time started.

"Twenty minute moves." the proctor from before said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." the girl mumbled picking up her king.

The noble laughed again.

"You're using your king first! What a stupid girl."

She smiled.

CgCgC

"Damn Em!" Rival shouted as we walked out to where he parked his bike. "How do you keep winning?" he asked.

The dark dirty brown haired girl just smiled.

"Easy, you know how I like to play all those tactic video games?"

"Yeah...but what does that have to do with chess?"

She tsk'ed and waved her finger at him.

"My poor sweet Rivalz, It has everything to do with it." she said. "See instead of chess pieces I see characters, when I look at it that way all I have to do is destroy the boss."

Rivalz raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, that's really weird." he said.

She glared at him with maroon eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. WHO'S the one winning all the games and getting us major cash, Oh that's me!" she shouted.

Rivalz rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." he said with a laugh.

The girl laughed along with him, but internally was dying.

She was bored.

Sure the gambling and skipping class was fun, at first, but now...

"Oh my that's terrible."

"Those Elevens are just so evil."

"I hope they get those terrorists."

I frowned at the whispers, stupid nobles.

"Oh geez, look at that." Rivalz said looking at the TV.

It showed a building that had been bombed.

Emily didn't say anything.

Suddenly the broadcast was cut off and the Britannian emblem was shown.

'_This is an announcement from Prince Clovis, third in line to the Britannian throne._'

The area seemed to grow quiet so that everyone could hear the announcement.

Soon the screen changed and showed a, much older, version of her cousin Clovis.

"_My friends and fellow Britanian's!_" He started.

She just glared. She hated all her cousins.

"_And of course the many Elevens who wish to help our glorious Empire!_" he continued grabbing his heart. "_Don't you understand? My heart is torn in two!_"

Bullshit.

Clovis didn't give a damn, he just wants to look good.

"_Part of me is sad, but the other part of me is enraged. However, as steward of Area 11 I must stand against these terrorists!_"

Emily began to wish for Clovis to stop talking, his speech wasn't even that convincing...

"_This battle is for Justice! For justice, and the happiness of the people!_" He shouted.

What, did he think he was Superman or something?

She said Superman, because she hates that particular hero.

"_Now, my friends, let us offer a prayer to those we have lost._" He said.

Her eyes rolled again.

This was getting ridiculous.

"_A moment of silence!_"

"Let's get out of here Rivalz." Emily mumbled walking to where he had parked his bike.

She payed for his parking and hopped into the side car.

"What's the matter Em?" Rivalz asked.

Said girl simply shrugged.

"Nothing's wrong. I just think crying about it isn't gonna bring those people back, so why bother." She stated pocketing the parking ticket.

He chuckled as he adjusted his helmet and goggles.

"That's cold Em." he said.

Emily's shoulders just shrugged again.

"They are just full of themselves. They pretend like they are going to change the world, but it's all a lie." the girl explained.

The blue haired boy tilted his head in confusion.

She sighed.

"Man whenever I try to act all smart and shit, you always ruin it." the dark dirt brown mumbled.

Rivalz just gave her a grin and started up his motor bike.

Emily sighed and grabbed the manga she was reading before.

'_No matter what we do...the world will never change..._'

cGcGc

"Rivalz! I'm telling you, the egg came before the chicken!" This was getting heated.

"Then where did the egg come from!" he shouted back.

They growled in frustration and then went quiet.

…

…

…

"Hey Em..." Rivalz said after sometime.

"Ready to admit defeat?"

"No"

"Then what?" she asked.

He sighed.

"Why did you use the king first?"

Emily looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well the King, to me, is the main character." she said. "And well, the main character has to lead his friends."

Rival nodded.

"Not to mention they are usually the strongest~"

"Look, you ruined your smart moment." he said.

They broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Man Em, you would be one funny CEO." he said.

Said girl scoffed.

"Please, I would never be that type of a person. The higher you are the more it hurts when you fall."

He stared at her, probably to say a mean comment.

But this BIG ASS TRUCK suddenly came out of nowhere! Right behind them and everything.

"HOLY FUCK!" The two friends shouted as they maneuvered out of the speeding trucks way.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Emily shouted as Rivalz began to speed up.

It was about to run them over.

Until suddenly the truck turned, right into a warehouse.

Like any normal person Rivalz stopped his bike and turned to face the accident site.

"What the hell was that!" He cried.

"I don't know." Emily mumbled taking off her helmet and getting out of the side car. "But I am so kicking their asses." she growled.

"What! Emily, wait!" the boy yelled.

Too bad she was already half way there.

"Hey!" Emily yelled as she got near the truck.

No answer.

"Those jerks." the girl hissed as she began climbing the side railing. "HEY! GET OUT HERE!" she screeched.

Suddenly Emily froze as a chill went down her spin.

It was like the whole world had frozen.

"_I've found you, My..." _

Maroon eyes looked around.

"What was that..." the girl mumbled.

It had sounded so close...

She leaned over to look into the trucks sunroof.

"Is someone there?"

No admittedly, this was extremely stupid.

This truck quickly reversed back.

Emily cried as she tried to keep her balance, only to end up falling into the truck.

"Crap! Ow! JESUS!" She cried as she was thrown around by the harsh driving.

Fortunately she was soon able to get her balance back as the truck stabilized.

"Hey! Stop!" Emily yelled looking around for a way out.

The only thing there was a strange looking pod.

"Man, they should have put a ladder in here!" she cursed, choosing to climb on top of the strange pod.

"Surrender! We have you surrounded!" yelled a voice from outside.

Her blood froze.

"Stop the vehicle!" The voice on the radio growled.

Then there were sounds of bullets and the car made more sharp turns.

A cry came from the falling girls mouth as she was thrown off the container and slammed into the side of the truck.

She really regretted climbing onto the truck.

"Our next shot won't miss! Stop the vehicle!"

'_Dammit!' _the dirty brown haired girl mentally cursed. '_What have I gotten myself into!_'

The car started to even out again, so she stood up.

"This sucks." she moaned, quickly digging into her pocket for her cell.

No signal...

"Dammit!" she shouted.

Suddenly the sound of a door opening was heard and Emily quickly ducked behind the pod to avoid a girl with fiery red hair and huge boobs.

She seemed to be getting ready for something as maroon orbs followed her.

"You can get to the subway faster if you go through the ghetto." the girl said climbing up to a platform.

"Kallen let's use!" a sexy voice from the drivers seat yelled.

The girl, or Kallen, turned slightly.

"That would mean a massacre!" she yelled in slight anger.

The voice from the front sighed.

"Yeah, you're right..." he said.

Kallen continued her way up the platform until she disappeared.

'_Oh god I'm going to DIE!_' Emily cried mentally.

Once the sound of Kallens footsteps where gone the girl relaxed and sat down.

'_Ok...what am I going to do..._' she thought as a light began to shine around the truck.

Emily turned around just in time to see a red Knightmare jump out of the truck.

She ran towards the the closing door, but they closed before she could get to them.

"Dammit! Just my luck, these people are terrorists!" things just weren't going well for the 17 year old.

She huffed and sat on the ground.

Everything just sucked at the moment.

"Jesus! I pay 30 bucks a month for unlimited and I can't get a signal!" she growled throwing her useless phone across the room.

After calming down she picked stood up to pick up her phone.

"It's gotten darker in here..." the dirty browned haired girl mumbled.

'_I guess we are In the subway system...'_ she mentally stated.

She sighed and out of the corner of her eye spotted a radio.

She leaned over and grabbed it.

"Well, it's dangerous to get out now...so I guess I'll wait till we stop somewhere." Emily mumbled to herself, clutching the radio closer to her.

CgCgC

The truck had been driving along pretty quietly.

So quietly that Emily was beginning to doze off.

She was broken out of her daze when the truck suddenly jerked as if it hit something.

The girl yelped as she was, once again, tossed around the truck.

"JESUS!" she cried as the truck stopped moving.

She slowly got up, rubbing her head to sooth the pain.

"Did we crash..." she whimpered as she heard the door mechanism starting to whirr.

"Shit!" she cried quickly standing up to go and hide.

She looked around and hid behind the door, but nothing came. So she waited a few more minutes before deciding she was safe and standing up.

"Man what is this thing..." she mumbled walking closer to the strange container.

She probably should have wondered that earlier, though...

"Well, lets climb this bitch and head to the surface." she grinned only to turn at the sound of running.

The girl turned just in time to see a soldier and a leg flying at her head.

"HOLY SHIT!" she cried as she jumped and ducked out of the way. "W-what the hell man!" she cried only to have the solders hand placed on her throat cutting off her airway.

"Stop killing!" the solder growled fiercely straddling the girl.

"W-what? N-no I'm-" she tried to say only for the hand to be pushed harder into her throat.

She coughed.

"I won't allow you to release the poison gas!" the man continued.

Her maroon eyes widened in fear.

"P-Poison gas!" she shouted in confusion.

"Don't play dumb!" the solder yelled.

"Dude I'm not playing dumb!" she growled trying to knee him in the groan, but the soldier jumped away from her before she could touch him.

Emily slowly got up, while making sure she didn't flash the solder because of her uniform skirt.

"You're a Britannian soldier." The dirty brunette coughed out while rubbing her neck. "S-so that means Britannia made that bomb." she stated.

The soldier seem to gasp and relax making Emily raise an eyebrow before going into a slightly defensive position.

"Emily?" he gasped.

Said girl stared wide eyed.

"How do you know my name!" she shouted. It disturbed her that a solder would know her name.

The man quickly began taking off his helmet.

"It's me." he began reveling a handsome tan face complimented by tousled brown hair and emerald green eyes. "It's Suzaku."

She gasped.

They had been separated for so long, she thought the worst.

"Suzaku..." she whispered.

All the time they spent together as kids, it all came back to her.

He looked so...different...not to mention HOT AS HELL!

"Yeah... it's me." he smiled.

* * *

><p>Emily: Ha, another series I probably won't finish, but whatever.<p>

Rin: *Sigh*

Emily: So I have some questions. I let Kallen stay as a girl because I love her and Gino as a pair. But what about C.C? Shirley I've already decided will be changed, but I'm stuck with C.C.

Rin: Basically, she asking if C.C. Should stay as a girl (and have no relation with Emilia) or be gender-bent into a boy for the jealousy factor.

Emily: I'll be updating sometime next week, depending on my work schedule, so help me out guyyyyssss.

Rin: Also, if any of you reader happen to be from Emily's other stories, DO NOT FRET.

Emily: *nods* She is right, I will be updating my stories soon and will hopefully start regularly updating, depending on work and school.

Rin: Right.

Emily: So help me out guys, I really am stuck with this. All you have to do it go to my profile and click a button, please~ I'll give you a hug~


	2. R1: Stage 02

Chapter 2: Super Hot Guys

Emily stared at him in shock. Her childhood friend, not to mention her first crush, was standing right before her.

And he was part of the Britannian army.

"Y-you..." she started her melodic but slightly raspy voice. "You joined the Britannian army?" she asked.

Suzaku smiled charmingly making her blush slightly as her head spun with confusion.

Britannian had destroyed everything close to Suzaku.

How could he join their ranks?

Suzaku opened his mouth to explain, but was interrupted by a blinding light.

Her maroon eyes snapped to the side and watched in slight fear as the strange container began to open.

"What the-" she started before she felt her body becoming embraced by Suzaku's.

"GET DOWN!" his voice shouted as he shoved his oxygen mask in her face.

She let out a muffle 'yelp' as their bodies fell to the floor. The container let out a bright light as the strange pumps released air and the container broke into four pieces. She stared in horror as thoughts of her death ran through her head.

Would the gas hurt? Where would she go once she died? What would Nunnally do without her?

That and many other thoughts passed through her head. But the most important was the regret.

The regret that she never avenged her mothers death, or Nunnally's crippled state.

She felt Suzaku's grip tighten on her body as the sound of metal hitting the floor was heard. Her mind snapped back into focus and she watched as, instead of gas being released, a boy was reviled.

She gasped as she watched his long blond hair whip around his frame as he stretched from his curled up position.

Suzaku turned slightly, to check on the gas.

His emerald eyes widened at what he saw.

"I-it's not poisonous gas?" he questioned still holding the gas mask to Emily's face.

Almost like his voice was a trigger, the boys gold eyes seemed to open and stare at them.

No...not them.

At Emily.

Their eyes connected for a brief second before he fell back and his eyes closed again.

The two teens watched as his body fell limp, and then there was an awkward silence as they stared at the boy previously encased inside the capsule.

…...

…...

…...

…...

"What the fuck?" came Emily's muffled voice.

CgCgCg

"So...is this guy poison gas?" Emily asked as she held the unconscious boy in her arms.

She stared down at him.

His hair was long and almost a greenish blond. She had touched it just a moment ago and confirmed it's silkiness. His skin was a pale color, but not an unhealthy pale. He seemed to have a nice, er, build to his body. Basically he was very attractive.

The dirty brunette haired girl fumbled around with the collar of the strange white jumper the boy was wearing.

"In the briefing that's what they said..." he started as he unzipped the boys legs. Emily blushed as she noticed how the suite accented every curve and muscle on this boys body.

Suddenly there was a clicking noise and a bright light filled the area. The two teens turned to see the Britannian army standing with their commander in front.

Suzaku immediately stood and Emily tensed.

The commander growled and his silver eyes narrowed at the sight.

"You damn monkey." the man spat.

Maroon eyes narrowed. He was referring to Suzaku and the fact that he is Japanese.

"Even a genuine Britannian isn't permitted to touch that!" he shouted.

Emily didn't like the look in the mans eyes as he stared at her as Suzaku ran forward to meet them. She wanted to shout, to tell him not to go near them. But she knew he wouldn't listen and it would bring unnecessary attention to herself.

"But I was told it was poison gas!" Suzaku stated back to the man.

The commander glared.

"You have no right to question us!" he barked.

Emily mentally cursed, this didn't look too good.

"But..." the man started with a smirk as he pulled something from behind his back. "I have recognized your valor, and will give you another chance." He held something out too the Japanese boy.

"Private Kururugi, use this to kill the terrorist." he ordered.

Suzaku's poster became stiff and he turned to look at the girl. He noted how she was glaring defiantly, something that he found rather comical and reminiscent of their childhood together.

"But she's not a terrorist." he stated looking into her wide-set eyes. "She's just a civilian; caught up in all of this." he frowned turning back to his commander.

The man glared.

"How dare you?" he hissed unmoving. "This is an order! You swore allegiance to Britannian!"

Emily bit her lip, would Suzaku kill her? It's been some time so she didn't know what he was like anymore.

He could have changed.

'_dammit dammit dammit!_' she mentally yelled as she began to sweat.

Suzaku shifted.

"That's true..." he started. "But I can't kill her."

He turned and his emerald eyes met her, sparkling with happiness, maroon orbs.

"No, I won't kill her." he smiled. "I won't kill a civilian."

Emily stared at him in aw.

'_That's so corny..._' she thought admirably.

"Very well." the commanding officer pulling his arm back.

She watched as the gun was put to his back.

"NO!"

A gunshot rang out and Suzaku fell to the ground. She was frozen in shock.

Her childhood friend...was gone.

Tears came to her eyes and she wanted to desperately run to his side.

"That uniform..." the man said as the he pointed the weapon at the shaking girl. "You're a Britannian student, I guess this is just bad luck on your part." he said.

Emily stared at the man in complete shock.

She hoped this was a dream.

Soon she would wake up with Rivalz yelling at her for being a lazy bum. Milly would then come drag them to the student council room and scold her for spacing out. Everyone would laugh, and then she would go home to Nunnally.

"Capture the boy and kill the student."

The dirty brunette snapped out of her day dream as she looked at the man in front of her.

"Yes my lord."

The boy in her hand stirred and his eyes opened slowly. Emily didn't notice though, she was still in shock at what was happening.

Then there was an explosion.

CgCgCg

"Dammit!" Emily growled.

She was lucky enough to be able to escape underground because of the blast.

She didn't know why, but she brought the blond boy with her. And they were now running for their lives. She breathed heavily as another explosion shook their path making the boy trip.

Emily stopped to wait for him before she remembered.

They were _after_ him.

"What the hell are you?" she asked leaning against the wall. "All of this is because of you, what makes you so damn special..." she slide against the wall until she hit the floor.

"All of this...the terrorist, the army, and...Suzaku..." she was still in slight shock. "They killed Suzaku..." she whispered pulling her knees towards her chest.

The boy stared at her with a blank look.

She stayed like that. Just listening to the sound of explosion.

Then she sighed shakily.

"T-there's nothing I can do but run..." she said standing up dusting herself off. "Suzaku died to save my life, so I'm not going to screw around." she growled wiping some tears from her eyes. "Crying won't bring him back so no sense in doing it."

Her maroon orbs moved to look at the boy.

"Well, let's go." she said impatiently.

He stared.

Then he stood and they ran off.

It wasn't long till they reached the end of the tunnel, and Emily decided to be wary this time around.

"Listen, uh...guy." she started awkwardly earning a raised eyebrow from said boy. "Wait here ok?" she continued as she crawled up the steps of stairs.

She looked over the edge of the stairs, just in time to catch a glimpse of a Britannian solder shooting a Japanese man. She ducked her head back so as not to be scene.

'_Holy fuck_' she whimpered in her head, but outwardly remained calm.

"Are they here?" asked a familiar voice.

The girl had to bite her lips to keep from cursing the man to the deepest part of hell.

"Just Elevens, sir." a soldier said.

The commander let out a deep growl.

"Is this the only exit?" he asked.

"Yes, according to the most recent maps-"

The sound of a crying child.

'_No!_'

Gun shots and then silence.

Emily looked down and bit her lip.

It was disgusting what they were doing.

_'Give me a pen  
>Call me Mr. Benzedrine<br>But don't let the doctor in  
>I wanna blow off steam and<br>Call me Mr. Benzedrine (Mr. Benzedrine)  
>and don't let the doctor, don't let the doctor in.'<em>

'_OH NOW MY CELLPHONE WORKS!_' she mentally yelled, quickly taking out the phone and silenced it.

'_Good job Shane, now I'm gonna fucking die!_' she mentally cursed.

Emily was suddenly pulled up and thrown into a wall.

She stared in fear as the soldiers grabbed the boy and pointed their guns at her.

She leaned against the wall as she saw the boys gold eyes stare at her in worry. She growled and glared up at the commander.

"Well this is a fitting end for a terrorist." he smirked.

"You bastard..." the maroon eyed girl hissed.

The man just smiled.

"Well, you did well for a student and a girl at that." he said. "That's a mark of a Britannian." he continued making her look at him in disgust.

"Unfortunately, your life ends here." he pointed his gun and pulled the trigger.

She gasped and braced herself.

"DON'T KILL HER!" a deep voice shouted as blond hair fluttered in her vision.

"No!" she shouted as the bullet connected with the boys head. His body fell in a hep and blood pooled around him.

"Oh god..." she whispered and knelled beside him.

The commander scoffed.

"I would have like to have kept him alive..." he muttered before ordering his men to report to their superiors that the 'terrorists' killed the hostage boy.

"What do you think, student?" the man asked.

Emily shook as she stared at the boys body.

'_I-I can't believe this..._' she thought in shock. '_Am I really going to die here?_' she questioned. '_Is this __how it's going to end for me?_'

She glared at the floor as Nunnally came to mind.

"_Useless to the end..._" she whispered. "I'm sorry Nunnally." she hissed.

Suddenly the boys hand moved and grabbed her wrist. She froze as she felt a jolt run through her body. She felt as if her body was falling, but she was still.

_You don't want it to end now, do you?_

It was a boys voice.

THE boys voice actually.

'_W-what!_'

_It seems you have a reason to live._

'_It's that boy..._'

_If you were stronger, you could live._

Images flashed through the dirty brunette haired girls head as his wrist stayed latched onto hers.

_This is our contract._

She saw him.

_In return for the power I give you, you will grant one wish of mine._

'_Power?_'

_If you enter this contract, you will live as a human, but also as a being completely different._

_Different rules._

_Different times._

_Different life._

_If you are prepared for the consequences then speak now._

She thought of her life so far.

Her mother being shot, Nunnally being put in the hospital, being exiled by her own father.

She growled.

Everything that had happened was because of Britannian, because of her father. She now had the chance to change that.

"_Very well.__"_ she said.

For Nunnally...For Japan...For Suzaku.

"_I hereby accept this contract!_"

CgCgCg

She slowly got up, not even caring that she had several guns in her face.

The commander frowned and took a step back as he watched the girl rise.

She seemed...different.

"Say..." she said, a hand on her face. "How should I live? I'm a Britannian that hates Britannia." she continued.

The man raised an eyebrow and raised his gun.

"What have you turned into a philosopher all of a sudden?" he mocked staring the girl down.

Emily smirked. It was like something took over her body. It made the soldiers in front of her tense up.

"What's the matter?" she asked mockingly. "Can't shoot? But I'm just a student, remember?"

The commander frowned and took a step back.

The girl chuckled in response.

"Have you finally learned that only people who are ready to get shot can shoot others?" she addressed as she uncovered her left eye that was now glowing a strange red color.

The soldiers shook in fear and confusion at they looked at the girls strange left eyes.

"W-what is this!" the commander demanded.

Emily didn't answer.

She was sick of this mans voice.

"I Emilia Vi Britannia orders you..." she glared at them hard. "All of you, to die." she hissed.

Suddenly the soldiers couldn't control themselves as they smiled happily and pointed their guns at their temples.

"Yes, Your Highness!" they shouted.

Then, without hesitation.

They shot themselves.

Emily seemed to snap out of her daze in time to see their bodies fall into a crumbled hep.

She stared at their bodies in disbelief and gasped. Her hands went to her mouth in shock and she stumbled back a bit.

"W-What have I done..."

* * *

><p>Emily: What! Chapter 2 is done!<p>

Rin: Congrats.

Emily: She's just mad cuz I won't let her edit it.

Rin: *pout* Damn straight...

Emily: So yeah, not much to say about this chapter. Only that it's better written than the first chapter.

I don't know what it is, but my first chapters always come out like crap.

Rin: *shrug* Whatever.

Emily: Right, well review please~


End file.
